They Were Dead
by Dark Blood Empress
Summary: ‘Morning arrived and the night was over; more people I held close to me, now gone... more ’ The memorise are the only things were left when love ones go so what do you do when theres nothing left...you FIGHT! Chapter4 EDITED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'_They were dead, we'd had been out on a mission when it had happened. But I knew something was wrong before we got back to Konoha'_

"Tai its not right, what's happening, we have to get home" he had heard her even through her quite nature made her hard for others to hear her voice but he had grown up with it their grandfather(aka pop) was the same. Soft calming voice, gentle nature, an ora of tranquillity, even a beast could be soothed. "Kukiko what you talking about" Kiba said sprinting to catch up with her quickened pace. She said nothing and her speed kept increasing. They had been returning from a delivery mission in waves, where 'collectors' had descried them selves as the clients to take the information the scroll held. Luckily Neji had seen right through it (and fast forward no fight scene this time, sorry) The small squad where a kilometre away from the west gate. The quick sprinter had turned the whole squad in a mad rush after there team mate who suddenly shot off with no explanation of why she had. As the double wood doors of the west gate came into view the same thing just rushed through her head 'its not right…what's happened?…need to get home' finally Neji, Kukiko, Tai, Kiba and Akamaru set foot inside the village "see…nothings wrong…if there had been…someone would have been…sent to meet use…here" Tai panting heavily

'_he spoke to soon, just as we all court a breath this happened'_

"Zimiko Kikoku, Zimiko Tai there's an emergence with 4 main members at the hospital" panic, shock, other emotions ran through both of the Zimiko cousins mind "you've been requested to head straight over" In a blink they arrived in the emergence operating room Kukiko was a part time medic nin so she knew her way 'round.

The sight before her brought tears to her eyes, there in the middle on the table her mother lay other medic nins preforming jutsu, suddenly doors open Tsunade enters via the opposite doors connecting to the other operating theatre looking straight into eyes of a scared girl she motion for Sakura to remove her from the room. Sakura move over to Kukiko and gently grab her arm "NO…what's wrong? why is she just laying there? Come on I've seen you guys fix things within min…"

"Kukiko, we can't heal her"

"Why, Tsunade why can't you heal her you're the top medical ninja"

"because there's nothing to fix...my snow angle" with a voice just above a whisper the whole theatre went silent.

"huh, then why…w-w-why are you dieing? And don't say your n-not I can see it"

"darling, we all have to go…" Kukiko holding her mothers hand close to her cheek, Maya wiping her daughters tears. "…at some time or another…just remember there are people who will always love you, I'll always love you"

'_her hand went limp I remember it so clearly, I held it closer to me pleading for her to come back using multiple jutsus until Tsunade embraced me and told me about my father that's where she had come from'_

She ran into the second theatre her blackly blue hair flowing behind her. Similar events happened but he held her hand and recited a song they use to sing when Kukiko was younger; tear rolled down her cheeks as they song.

" you are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy, when skies a grey

You will never know how much I love you

So please don't take my sunshine away"

"that's my snow angel" and there the 16 year old stayed standing over her fathers body, she had just lost 2 of the most important people in her life.

"cuz,…Ki, come on Nan and pop want to see us, come on" slowly pulling his younger cousin out of the room so they could move his uncle body; he'd said his farewells before.

* * *

Hi There this is my first fanfic so hope you like it. I have to wait a month and have at lease 5 fanfics or 6000words to be a beta reader so I have this story & "missing hearts". The next chapter going to start sappy or what ever. Ok there's a reason why Kukiko called 'snow angel', its because Kukiko means 'snow child' and the song is from the golden syrup ad it took me so long to find a song anime sweat drop Well see you next chapter advice, flames or just comments welcomed but don't be too hard on me this is my first fic, Bye Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tai slowly slid open the door to room 269 while having one arm around the younger teen "ah, Ki come here baby girl…this must be an emotional time" her grandmother said with open arms hugging Kukiko when she came over "there gone, there both gone…w-w-why?" tears edging on the rim of her eye threatening to fall again.

"We were attacked, gas filled the main house tea room the 4 of us were in there. Your mother and father took in direct smoke" the red haired old man at the window said. "I've heard they tried to eliminate the top of the main branch to cause conflict and maybe start another war"

" but pop why did they choose are family and not the Hyuuga's"

"because the Hyuuga's and Uchiha brothers were the ones being set up" walking over to the massive king size bed; now they all sat on it and spent what little time that was left together going over good times and not so good, having a laugh and just talking. The 2 grandchildren understood that their grandparents weren't going to last the night, the gas they inhaled was a toxic organic because it didn't show on any tox screens or in the body it would look more like a natural based death that could lead to the Hyuuga's for certain jutsu's made for special aspects of the Byakugan or the Sharingan.

Later that night

"I would give up every thing to save you both" yawn

"You should sleep; you've had a hard day"

"but I want to stay…with you" unable to finish without yawning

"we'll be going soon any way" their pop said gently stroking Kukiko's hair

Tai wanted to know what was going to happen next, even though he kinda knew already he needed to ask "pop you now how Kukiko and I are the heirs we wanted to ask if we could lead the Zimiko clan together than to rule it by separate hands."

He chuckled a little "you 2 are wiser beyond you age, I' am proud of that…the council should agree and I give my permission. So from now on Zimiko Tiaron and Zimiko Kukiko will lead the Zimiko clan together, but until of age Tairon your mother and father will be in charge." The 2 teenagers bowed respectfully "Hai grandfather"

"good, now we should all sleep for tomorrow brings a new day…even if can not enjoy it together" nanna said, less than a minute after there heads hit the pillow they were asleep, sleeping Tai, pop, nan, Ki (this is how they slept when they were young and were scared of storms)

'_Morning arrived and the night was over; more people I held close to me, now gone …there bodies no longer warm with heat, no longer could you hear their hearts beat or see movement of a chest moving slowly up and down.'_

The raven blue haired girl got up from where she sat no emotion was left in her once strong heart, her face blank, pale. Walking along the white corridors of Konoho hospital standing next to each other, the two of them looking like the living dead; it would scared anyone who looked there way. Exiting the doors the 17 year old boy spotted his parents standing near a silver car; silence filled the trip back to the Zimiko compound. Slowing down at the undercover car lot on the side of the house; They all got out Kukiko walking straight to the side door not to cause eyes…those eyes filled with grief and pity

"Ki, Kukiko wait…are you ok?" said Nami placing a hand on her niece's shoulder all the aunt got in response was a simple nod before she continued toward the door disappearing around the corner. At that point the emotionless teen didn't care for words of pity, regret or telling her how good there lives where from any one even if it was all in good intention, but all that was in mind was to go to bed, cover her head and never come out. She felt _safe_ underneath the blankets like nothing had happen and everything was ok, Ki's own little world under the sheets.

When Kukiko was 5 a massive storm hit Konoho well that's what it seemed to the little girl, lightning illuminated the room, big rumbling noises following. Too scared to run to her cousins room down the hall 1 of the few place she knew that would make this nightmare disappear (her parents and grandparents out for the weekend to settle deals on behalf of the third Hokage in Suna) with no one to comfit her, the young girl hid under the covers hugging her vanilla coloured teddy before another wave of light and sound could hit. The thick blanket made every thing different though, it was dark and the thunder sounded a little like the motorbikes they kept. Everything felt…_safe_.

Yes _safe_ was the only thing this sheet world could give to her, safe dreams, warmth, safe from reality but it wouldn't last she knew this but until she **had** to the cruel world wouldn't have her.

* * *

Hellooooooooo, second chapter finished; half way through writing this though I didn't save it and had to retype, luckily I got a good memory :p. Well next chappy will be part the funeral and more hidden sheet land(aka dreaming for those of you who didn't get that), but school will come and what will happen…dumdumdum not telling you'll have to wait till then. Sorry if the chapters are short. I couldn't think of a name for the fic so I just used the first couple of words, but its not a mystery murder story. C'ya next time, Bye Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"mummy can nii-san take me over there" tugged the small child

Looking down at the cheery girl over her swollen belly then to the place she was pointing to; it was a wooden fort with a bridge, towers, a slide and swings to the side. "I don't see why not darling, Hiashi what do you think?"

"only if you stay where we can see you two, ok" the two white eyed children smiles grew ½ the size before running over to the castle like playground.

When the two Hyuuga's arrived at the sandpit on one of the swings was a girl being pushed by her father while a boy played in the sand with toy cars building tunells and dirt hills with his dad. "broom broom, crash hehehe daddy did you see that"

"higher, higher, this is fun" laughter fill the ear of every one more came when the Hyuuga's started to play chasey "your it hinata-chan"

"huh, no fair" the brunette boy started to climb the stairs towards the first tower that was connected to the bridge. The girl on the swing saw them "daddy can I please get off" "sure I'll be talking to mummy ok" jumping off the swing and running past the car track; watching his cousin run past he followed in all of the excitement. Catching up with the 5 year old girl when she stoped in front of the blue head one "hello can we play -"

"hehe sure…your it" touching her shoulder before running away

"no your it Tai-nii san" and doing the same, they played like this for what seemed like hours smiles all round. Tai stop in front of Kukiko "Ki" shake "Ki… yo cuz" bright lights

"huh, what, where are the others" her vision coming back after looking straight into the light

"you sleep way to much you know that…come on sleepy head you need to get out of bed its been 2 days" Tai said helping sit her up placing a small tray on the half wake girls lap

"what…2 days" wiping the sleep for her eyes, it struck her tired brain she wasn't at the playground with her parents and the Hyuuga's it was just a dream. Looking down at the sandwich Kukiko gave the boy a sad smile "thanks, but I' am not hungry"

"Don't give me that, now eat before I make you" he wasn't kidding either Tai had made her eat when they were little, him and her mother where the only one who could. Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes as she remembered picked up the cheesy bread. "eat you'll feel better, you can pick out your own clothes, right"

"I'll go to the burial but those people…I'll leave straight after"

"you want me to come with you"

"no, smirk now get out" tossing a small pillow at him, the slight curve in her lips disappeared as she got up to dress.

_Lots of main branch people from major clans where at the funeral, I had to breath before I entered the temple, Tai held my hand as we walked to the front of the large group. They all looked at us but most of the eyes were set on me I could feel them it was as if I slowly suffocated under there pity filled eyes._

People walked down to gather in the largest of the main lounge rooms, Kukiko and Tai walked the opposite way to the room. They had made a deal that he would walk her to where they would split, which was the front gate "you have your phone right" nod "call me if you need me, ok"

"yeah, yeah I know. I'll come home after every ones gone, I just need to be alone…C'ya later" and with that she left, he turned and walk back towards where ever one had gathered.

Ki had just walked continually around Konoho until the hero's stone came into view a small girl placed flower on it before holding her mothers hand and walking away no tears came just pain it felt like her heart was being pulled apart "BOOM" off to the right an explosion came going in the direction she came along the rookie 9, sensai's, Gui's team and the Sand siblings having spars in pair, 2 going at a time. it was Sasuke Vs Neji and Sakura Vs Ten Ten. Just watching them perched in a near by tree was amazing, rebounds, weapons flying everywhere some with tags, jutsus and people cheering.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji noticed the extra present nearby looking in the direction he saw what looked to be a girl sitting on a branch not realizing the charka he just gazed at the branch. Sasuke noticed this and follow Neji's eyes he saw a blur of black "we're being watched, who is it Neji?"

"don't know but there's something familia" after that Sakura tried to aim for a tree near Ten Ten when she totally missed and hit the branch the blur was on. It exploded and down came the person.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The black kimono and tires got tangled around her legs and surrounding her body she wasn't going to be able to land at this rate, Kukiko wait for the impact completely wrapped in her dress awaiting pain or…death but strong arms held her as they landed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The blur looked to be a falling angel for the martial of the clothing floated up as they fell "she's not making a move to land, Sasuke she trapped" Neji said trying to see what was happening with his Byakugan to its limit. Sasuke ran jumping a near by tree to catch the fallen angel by this point everyone had realized that someone was falling and joined Sasuke in the opening. He tried to pull to cloth away but it had wrapped too tightly "hey girl I have to cut your dress so stay still" the cloth bound head move indicating she heard.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hearing Sasuke's voice she knew that they'd seen her, how dumb she felt right now. Ki nodded to say she understood she was place onto someone else lap it smell of sand guessing that it was Gaara after many time fighting with him she against many enemies. The blade entered half way down her forearm moving up slowly to her shoulders the cloth being pull up so not to hit her body.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Gaara cradled the girl on his lap Sasuke started to cut the black kimono, getting to the face he tugged slightly and the dress parted halfly away from her face Gaara pulling the top side and Sasuke pulling the bottom. "huh, Kukiko!…what you doing here?"

"well I wasn't invited and when I found you guy and then I thought it might be a surprise or something since Sakura tried to blow me up" Sakura's face went bright red after that "umm sorry a bout that Ki"

"Kukiko shouldn't you be at home" Hinata asked her family was there. Hinata suddenly felt horrible now for none of them went to the funeral "I got bord plus there was no one to talk to" cutting the rest of her black kimono to free her legs. Helping her up they went back to sparing all the boy going against the 3 male teachers while the girls talked about how much school work there was and classes this year; Hinata gave Kukiko her jacket to wear because her kimono was now a bit to revealing.

* * *

Hoi, here's the 3 chapter my second story ("Missing Hearts") will be going up soon after my friend's helped me with section, now I know what writer blog or whatever is because I got the Beggining of it and the end, so yeah. 4th part going up soon, C'ya 'round


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been 2 weeks since Tai's aunt, uncle and grandparents died. He had gone back to school after about a week but, Kukiko just lied there in bed day in day out, occasionally going to the rose garden sitting in the sun like a rag doll left while children went to played. He was getting worried she was like a little sister to him, both being only children and close cousins gave them a special bond. Her face was always blank now only holding a small fake smile when he asked her how she was feeling, trying to comfit him but it was Ki who needed someone to comfit her, someone to feel those blank eyes with life once again.

Another week passed and Kukiko walked through the compound like a ghost, her skin became paler from the soft tan she usually had. When friends came over the sadden girl would refuse to see them and run to her room to cry. This same type of thing happened for another week until Sakura, Ino, Hinata, TenTen and even Kurenai came early to the estate one morning.

"Hi we've come to get Kukiko ready for school" Ino and Sakura said loudly

"huh*yawn*come on I'm not even awake yet and Ki won't wake up until midday anyway" Tai said after opening the door dressed in his Pj pants still.

Hinata passed Tai "are you sure you're her cousin, only when Ki is ill dose she ever sleep all day" the rest of the girls followed up the stairs to a white door with a K surrounded by blue painted snow diamonds and plastic jewels glued around each snowflake.

Walking in TenTen opened the curtains and windows for the sun and the morning breeze to flow in. A girl was buried underneath the many sheets that covered her bed.

"Kukiko come on wakey, wakey time for school." Kurenai said tendering pulling the quilts off the sleepy girls head, she didn't stir even when the sun hit her eyelids. Hinata sat on the bed while Ino and Sakura went through her closet

"get up your not fooling us"

"Maybe she really is sleeping Hina-chan" TenTen said sitting on a chair in the corner

"Sure…watch this" now Hinata wasn't a evil girl to say but compare her to when she use to stutter and be all shy, she could do stuff that would scare you a little. Spotting the small ginger kitten on the window sill she went to pick it up, "Hinata, if you dare hurt Sammey you're…" a muffled voice trailed off from under the sheets

"I'm what?" the white eyed girl said her hand hovering over the little feline, the sheets moved alittle and a light whistle was heard making the Kitten lift its head, running over to the bed, jumping up and into the little hole made by Ki's hand

"hey that's cheating" the rest off the girls began to laugh.

"Perfect" Ino and Sakura both yelled, having the rest of the sheets pulled off the girl by Kurenai and Hinata "what's p-perfect, it's to early to get up, my heads spinning…woe" plonking back on the cotton sheets.

"see you've been lying down to much now put these on" Ino through over a white and red school shirt and black pants "why don't you have any skirts Ki your always hiding those to die for legs of yours"

"I'm not into pervs, plus your not buying me any" wiping the sleep from her eyes

"Your no fun…now go get dressed already" slowly standing up this time Kukiko walked into her bathroom locking the door; Taking off her nightgown she turned on the hot water letting it wash the rest of the grogginess from her body.

"knock, knock remember we can open this door if we have too"

'Gah can't they let me relax for 5 minutes' she groned, getting out of the shower wrapping the large blue towel around her self 'you think they'd remember all my cloths…I could just see all the guys O_o ah…I don't think so'

The door opened with Kukiko walk out to her drawers, hair up, wrapped in her towel "I thought you didn't like to flaunt what you got"

"Oh shut it Ino, your gift package didn't include lingerie"

"Woops sorry, well hurry up I said we'd meet the boys at the coffee shop in 15 minutes" Kukiko was back in the bathroom when Ino announced it "Huh, why? School doesn't start for like an hour and a half. And what about breakfast?" Ki yell through the door getting dressed

"Your shower took 20 minutes plus wake up time, getting dressed will…ahh bit of warning before coming out, I almost fell" Sakura said stumbling when the door suddenly flew open from behind her.

'hm 20, wow I must have been out of it' "I' am dressed so stop wining. Do I have to go can't I meet you at school"

"no way, knowing you'll got right back to bed come on and its only 45 minutes till school" the 6 of them going down to the front gate where Tai was waiting.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"what's taking them so long, you think it wouldn't take that long to get dressed and stuff" Kiba yawned

"there girls that's what they do" Naruto put his hands behind his blond hair

"well stop complaining there here they even got Neji up" the black haired boy looked out the window to a small crown coming towards the coffee shop.

"Hey guys, look who we got out and about" Ino and Sakura loud mouth as usual

Shikamura woke to the loud greeting "shhh its to early for yelling, so troublesome" the 2 girls just glared at the lazy ass and sat down; Hinata on Sasuke's lap, Ino next Kiba, TenTen with Lee, Sakura sat next to Choji and Tai, Ki, Neji, Naruto and Shika all together in the corner.

"So where are Sand sib's and Ayame? aren't they with you?"

Sakura looked up "no Choji they said they'd meet us at school and Kurenai-sensai had to go there to get ready for class after Kukiko was ready" suddenly every guy (except Tai) looked towards the dark haired girl, her eyes covered by her long hair leaning on Naruto "huh I thought you were hinata-sama" Neji wide eyed

"what happened Ki your paler than Hina and you two already kinda look the same already" Akamaru bark to agree.

"Ki, Kukiko, oi are you awake…hello" Naruto said shaking her gently

"five more minutes mum" shifting a little on Naruto's shoulder

Sasuke sighed "at leased she not having nightmare, but its been 3 weeks" he thought for a little bit, then decided that they should wake her from her sweet slumber. Sasuke knew that memories where a place to escape reality, after all his own family except him and Itachi were wiped out from a disease years ago. After waking her up they all ordered their drinks before setting off to school

"Tai-niisan can you give me a piggyback, please" Ki pleaded tugging on his school sleeve like a 5 year old.

"No schools not that far plus you bag weighs twice the amount as you do" he said

"No probs…Naruto, your strong right?"

"Yeah believe it, why?"

"Catch…thanks Naruto, now I can carry your bag Tai and you can give me a piggyback" as Naruto caught Ki's bag just chuckling a little and Tai rolling his eye before he gave her his bag so he could carry her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

School- "Neji, you're here now you can help me with my science, the last questions really hard" her mid length blond hair following the girl behind as she walked towards her boyfriend. "Hi Ayame, now about that question I think I can help" placing his lips on hers as they hugged.

"Yuck nii-san, you two going to make everyone sick" Hinata made the funniest face ever

"Then maybe you and Sasuke should stop sucking face in public, you guys get way heated than this" Ayame said after the two broke apart, Ayame was in the same year as Neji and had been his girlfriend for almost a year now. Her blond hair came mid back and was always down with a red bow at the back that complemented the amber eyes, she had the figure to show off but wasn't like Ino or Sakura who always wore mini skirt and stuff. (d.b.e-sorry _**not**_ trying to make them sounds like sluts, I promise)

"what ever, we got to go to English, I'll see you later Hina" they shared a quick kiss before Sasuke pulled Naruto away towards the east wing

"yo Teme let me go I've still got Ki's bag" Sasuke looked down at the blond knuckle head and saw the blue and black side-bag he still had over his shoulder.

"*sigh* hurry up we have to get to class before Mr youthful gets there"

"Hey Mr Guy-sensei is the youthfulest, best teacher Kohona High has"

In unison "Yes Lee We Know ^^!" (d.b.e- awe poor Lee. don't worry he looks a whole lot better in this story, no bob-cut hair, YEAH sorry fangirls at lease the attitude the same) Tai looked at his cousin "Ki if you've fallen asleep again you're so dead…hello Kukiko, *sigh* yo Kiba, Naruto a little help here" Naruto and Kiba walked over to them

"ok on three will pull h…"

"I can get off myself; I'm not dead… not yet anyway" she mumbled sliding off, her legs gave way alittle making her stumble when her legs hit the floor, luckily nobody saw she didn't want to go home maybe going back to school would help her forget; who knew anyone would think that school would be good.

"You could of carried me to class" she said as Naruto gave back her bag before heading off with a few of the other boys.

"Sorry cuz the science labs are the other way"

"Yo Tai hurry up" Neji said arm in arm with Ayame

"Yeah yeah coming, see you later" and the older three set off

Now Konoho high wasn't a split school but with there group most of the time the boys were in one class and the girls in another, with some mixes. The few class they all had were Maths, Chemistry (part of science not love) and Gym which they were in different class but in the same room (obversely the gym). Then there was the kickboxing club which all the guys, Hinata, Ayame and TenTen were in.

The day went smoothly and so did the week, with the odd legs falter here and there. Nobody notice except for a single pair of eyes watching her, seeing almost every falter in her body, the way she sat so that it wasn't noticed. NOWAY I know what you're thinking he's stalker, well ok maybe a little but not in that way. He just worried about her that's all and besides its not like he was some random stranger who suddenly took interest in Kukiko…no they had been friends ever since they were older enough to remember…

So sorry for not updating earlier and Sorry for any mistakes in earlier chapters, I'm alot better at writing my stories now :D

Hehehehehe ok I' am going to be evil and not tell you who it is until next chapter and the next chapter won't come until I get at leased a review or 2. But I don't even know if anyone's reading this L so could you please leave anything… comments or flames. Then I'll be really happy and I'll even do requests if asked.

See you next time. Please remember to reviews or nothing (so please please review)


End file.
